Kinji Uehara
|birth date= |height=183 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=73 kg |bust=78 cm |blood type=AB |hobby= * Watching movies'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Speed reading |likes=Children |dislikes=Treacherous acts |liked food=Fruits |disliked food=None |family=Unnamed parents |participated= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Mitsuki Sarue (CV. )}} Kinji Uehara (우에하라 킨지 Uehara Kinji) is a character featured in the Korean fangame Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. He is known as the Super High School Level Priest (초고교급 신부 Cho go gyo geup sinbu). Gallery :For more images of Kinji, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Kinji Uehara/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kinji is a teenager reaching up to 183 CM in height with just above shoulder-length grey hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit heavily resembles that of a priests outfit, befitting of his talent. He's seen wearing a black suit jacket with six golden-yellow buttons, a long sleeved plain white shirt with a neatly folded collar, a golden cross which hangs from his neck, a white scarf with two large red crosses on the end of each side, a pair of plain black pants, and a pair of plain black shoes partially showing a pair of plain white socks. In Kinji's talent card and sprites he can be seen carrying around a bible. Name Etymology Kinji's first name uses the kanji 近 (kin), which means "near" or "close", and 次 (ji), meaning "next". His surname, Uehara, uses the kanji 上 (ue) meaning "up", "over", or "above", and 原 (hara) meaning "meadow" or "wilderness". His given name and surname combined together could mean "near (or next to) God's wilderness." Personality Kinji is a serious and reticent person, to the point where he barely reacts to what is going on around him. Despite being a priest, he does not particularly force his own view of faith onto other people because he respects freedom of religion of different individuals. Albeit known for being a good conversationalist, Kinji is rather reserved and laconic, in which Yuki also pointed out during his introduction to him. While Kinji is depicted to be a calm and reserved person, it's shown that he can breakdown when put under pressure, best shown during the Chapter 3 trial. History Kinji is one of the fourteen students to introduce himself to Yuki Maeda, who would comment that Kinji was an faithful conversationalist who could move the hearts of many. Once heading into the main school building, he would fall unconscious. Once awoken, Kinji would regroup with the others at the entrance hall, until an anonymous announcement played, directing everyone towards the gym area, thus headed there. At arrival, Monokuma would appear, announcing the start of the Killing Game. Days afterwards, Kizuna would state that the only way to escape would be to murder, after a question on how to escape was asked by Mitsuhiro. Due to this, everyone would begin to lose trust in each other. Talent & Abilities Priest Kinji is described to be a faithful conversationalist who was able to move many people's hearts. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Male